


one-leaf-grimoire's Black Clover stash

by dinosaur12, OneLeafGrimoire (dinosaur12)



Series: Black Clover [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Kissing, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Smut, relationships, short scenarios mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur12/pseuds/dinosaur12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur12/pseuds/OneLeafGrimoire
Summary: Just a collection of requests from my tumblr, @one-leaf-grimoire . Feel free to request!Most of these are very short, but there's a lot of them!I have not read the manga.
Relationships: Asta (Black Clover)/Reader, Finral Roulacase/Reader, Fuegoreon Vermillion/Reader, Henry Legolant/Reader, Jack the Ripper (Black Clover)/Reader, Julius Novachrono/Reader, Luck Voltia/Reader, Magna Swing/Reader, Mereoleona Vermillion/Reader, Mimosa Vermillion/Reader, Nozel Silva/Reader, Raia | Rhya/Reader, Vanessa Enoteca/Reader, William Vangeance/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader, Zora Ideale/Reader
Series: Black Clover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771279
Comments: 14
Kudos: 304





	1. Yami x reader (hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I have a headcanon about Yami being a big softy only towards his s/o like showing them little acts of affection in public etc.? 😊

  * The first time his squad saw Yami with his s/o, they were floored. It was like their captain had turned into a different person.
  * He has those big, rough hands that had shed a lot of blood, yet you would never know it by the tender way he links his fingers with his s/o’s when he holds their hand.
  * Gifts. Gifts. GIFTS. He’ll give them little things very causally, like “oop, I got this for ya” and just pull some piece of jewelry out of his pocket that he’s been saving.
  * When spending some quiet time together, he likes to pull them into his lap while he reads the paper
  * If he’s feeling tired, he’ll lay his head in _their_ lap and ask them to play with his hair. Yes, _Yami_ asks them to pamper him. That big doofus.
  * Kisses all over their face, all the time. He can’t stop doing it. 
  * If someone tries to make fun of him about it, he doesn’t even get bothered, which confuses the squad even more.
  * His s/o is the one person so special to him that he doesn’t care what people think about his behavior.




	2. Fuegoleon x reader

Fuegoleon felt something stit under the covers next to him, drawing him out of his sleep. "Hmm?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to see you sitting up in bed, shaking like a leaf. He was wide awake imemdiately. "What's wrong?" He quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around you. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but that didn't matter; he was there to comfort you.

" **Shh. It's alright now** ," he whispered, pressing a few kisses to your shoulder. Your skin was freezing cold. Slowly, he used his magic to heat up his own body, gently warming you up. After a few minutes of this, your breaths steadued and the shaking stopped. You turned around and immediately buried yourself in his loving arms, clutching him tightly.

"...nightmare?"

You nodded quickly.

"I see..." He sighed as he stroked your hair gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

You shook your head slowly. "That's okay... I'm here for you, remember that."

"I know..." Despite the fear you were feeling only minutes ago, you pet yourself smile. "Thank you."

"Of course, my love."


	3. Finral x reader

"Ugh... Yami is always dragging me around into dangerous situations! I'm tired of feeling like a mule!" Finral vented to you, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. You could really tell that he was under a lot of stress right now. "I wish I could just have a long break..."

"Hmm, well-" You scooted a little closer to him. "Maybe this will help." You reach out and grab his shoulder gently, starting to give him a massage.

Finral tensed up at first, but quickly melted at your touch. "Ah... thank you..." he blushed as he spoke. " **You really don't need to, you know."** He felt a bit bad about unloading everything all at once, probably making you feel guilty.

You dispell his worries with a quick peck on the cheek. "No. But I want to~" you giggle at his shocked expression, glad to help him in some way.


	4. Zora x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zora being a soft with his S/o in private and in public headcanons please?

  * In public, this man isn’t much different towards you than he is to other people. He has a reputation to uphold!
  * However, his teasing and pranks have a softer tone. None of them are ever mean-spirited towards you
  * He sends a lot of compliments that sound like insults at first, so be ready
  * However, in private, it’s a whole other story. He may look sharp and abrasive, but them moment you’re alone he melts into a warm, tender man.
  * Get ready for cuddles, because you’re going to get them no matter what. You’re trying to write a report? He’ll come and give you a bear hug from behind. Trying to take a nap? He’l come collapse right on top of you.
  * He really likes to play with your hair, braiding it, pulling it into a ponytail, washing it, brushing it, etc.
  * He’s also the type to hold your knee under the table while having dinner with the others, just to remind you that he’s always thinking about you.




	5. Yami x reader

You tried again and again to get the bobby pins in your hair, but for some reason none of them were cooperating. Letting out a defeated sigh, you threw the damned things on your desk and buried your face in your hands. "I'm useless!"

Suddenly, you felt someone's hands in your hair. You looked up into your mirror to see Yami standing behind you. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he replies bluntly, putting the pins in your hair with surprising accuracy. You sit there silently and watch until he's done. "Wow... Yami, you're good at that."

Yami scowls playfully. "Don't you dare tell the others."

You turned around and pouted cutely. "Aw... but I like it when you're a soft dork."

"Only for you." Yami gives you a peck on the lips before leaving.


	6. Julius x reader (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Bdsm w/ Julius

  * He catches you completely off guard the first time he brings it up. Well, he didn't really "bring it up." It was more like "Hey Julius what are you doing with those handcuffs?" 🙂
  * Definitely more into the bondage and dominance part, he doesn't like inflicting pain, especially on you.
  * That being said, if you thought you were being overstimulated before, get ready for 10 times that feeling
  * Nothing gets him more riled up than seeing you all tied up and begging for him. He'll coax you into more and more desperate pleas until he can't take it any more.
  * Really likes sensory deprivation. But you need to be able to hear all the dirty things he constantly whispers in your ear.
  * Not only is he the Wizard King, but he's also the CEO of aftercare. He'll make sure you know just how special you are to him after a rough session.




	7. Fuegoleon x reader (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Fuegoleon react to coming home and seeing his s/o in a lingerie?

  * Okay so it really depends on how his day has gone.
  * If he’s in a good mood, seeing you laying there is going to be the highlight of an already good day
  * He’s going to take his time unwrapping you. Get ready for body worship.
  * If he’s had a bad day... uh oh. They don’t call him the Lion for nothing.
  * I don’t think that lingerie is going to be wearable again after he rips it off
  * He’s going to be rough and fast, no time to waste. 
  * However, afterwords, his mood will improve and he’ll apologize before inviting you to take a bath with him.




	8. Zora x reader

You were trying to get ready for the distinguished service ceremony that morning, but your boyfriend Zora was making it more and more difficult. He kept teasing you about your uniform and formal appearance as the two of you made your way with the rest of the squad to the castle. “Aren’t you hot? That thing looks thick,” he comments snidely.

You stuck your tongue out at him playfully. “Come on, Zora, I have to act serious. The Wizard King is going to be there!”

“I know, I know.” Zora smirked and paused to adjust your collar. “One kiss?”

You oblige, and end up kissing him for longer than you meant to. Now the others have moved on without you. “Ah! I’m going to be late and embarrass myself!” you panic. “I can’t act like a dork today.”

“Oh? **But I like it when you’re a soft dork**.” You scowl up at his comment, but can’t help but feel flattered. He truly loves every side of you. “Come on.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you away down the street.


	9. Yami x reader + Julius x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Yami and Julius react when they see their s/o in like really tight clothes? 🤭

> Yami

  * Probably says something kind of insensitive at first
  * "How can you breathe in that getup?"
  * You turn around and storm away, only then does he notice just how good your ass looks in those pants.
  * He genuinely thought you looked good but he's not the most tactful and went with a joke instead of a compliment.
  * Immediately follows you somewhere private and flips you around to face him.
  * "What I meant to say was that you look hot. What are you trying to do, get me to misbehave?"
  * Hands are all over your ass and thighs as he pushes you against the wall to continue his "apology."
  * Ends up telling you to change at the end of it all. He doesn't want anyone else to get to see you like that.



> Julius

  * Okay so the two of you are definitely at some official event when you walk in wearing something nice and tight
  * 404 error not found
  * He recovers quickly for the sake of appearances but his eyes will be glued to your body all night.
  * Finds excuses to snake his arm around your waist, hip, anywhere that the clothes are particularly tight.
  * Probably won't be able to resist pulling you off somewhere for a couple of minutes to start feeling you up
  * And by "somewhere," I don't mean your room or even a closet... he just pulls you into the outside hallway. This man has no shame.
  * Definitely going to scold you for "teasing him" and promises that he's going to get his revenge later.
  * Let's just say this event couldn't end soon enough.




	10. mereoleona x reader

You convinced Mereo to take a break from her training for a couple hours, which was quite a feat. She resisted, but eventually you dragged her out into a meadow for a picnic, thinking she would like to be outside. You were right, and she stopped complaining as she ate.

There were many pretty wildflowers around the area, and you deftly started weaving them into a flower crown. Mereo watched with interest as you finished and held it up. "What are you going to do with that?"

You smiled cutely. "It's for you! Put it on!"

Mereo visibly recoiled. "What? No way!"

You pouted. "Aw... please? You'll look so cute."

" **I'm not cute. End of story!** " she responded. To your surprise, she took the crown out of your hands and placed it on your own head. "... you're the one who's cute here."

With that, she leaned in to kiss your blushing cheek.


	11. Fuegoleon x reader + Mereoleona x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fueggy and Mereoleona when their s/o feels neglected 😩

> Fuegoleon

  * This man works so hard and so much, and he knows that it can strain his personal life at times.
  * He'll sense that something is wrong, and immediately plan to give you an entire day of his time at the soonest moment.
  * Gives his work to one of his high ranking squadmates beforehand so he doesn't have to worry about it.
  * Takes you on an all day date, and really splurges: shopping, fancy dinner, stargazing, everything he can think of!
  * He's a mature guy who knows how to apologize, and you soon forget your troubles.
  * His time is valuable, and he reminds himself to give you more in the future, because you're valuable to him.



> Mereoleona

  * Mereoleona neglects a lot of aspects of her life, let's be real.
  * However, you're going to have to be a bit blunt with her to get your point across.
  * She's defensive at first, but quickly realizes that it must be important to you if you came at her directly.
  * Lets out a sigh and wraps her arms around you. "You should have said something sooner... I'd never want to make you feel that way."
  * Takes you on a long walk in the woods. This is where she feels the most comfortable, anyway, and hopes it has the same effect on you.
  * Usually isn't the most clingy, but today she never lets go of your hand as she gives you all the attention you need.
  * Starts coming into town a lot more often to see you.




	12. Zora x reader (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Nsfw headcanons for Zora?

  * The mask stays ON during sex. Unless you ask really nicely.
  * Big on biting and marking, especially in places that are pretty obvious. He wants people to know that you’re taken by someone else.
  * He won't have sex unless he 100% knows that you're not going to be interrupted. He wants to give all his attention to you and not worry about anything else.
  * TEASING. Fuck this guy lol (literally)
  * Huge oral fan, especially receiving. He loves it when you swallow.
  * Usually pretty rough unless one of you is tired, then he'll take things slow and gentle.
  * Will always (attempt to) cook you breakfast in the mornings.




	13. Fuegoleon x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Fuegoleon be in a fight/argument with his s/o? What about after the fight?

  * Fuegoleon, although obviously pretty fierce and bold, doesn’t lose his temper very often. Usually the fights you have don’t escalate into screaming
  * Instead he’ll just storm out if he’s tired of discussing something. 
  * Yeah, he’s big on avoidance when it comes to these things, even though he usually takes challenges head on.
  * Has to sit by himself and rationalize things for an hour or so, away from work and other stressful situations.
  * Always the first to apologize. He really does love you and wants to understand your point of view.
  * Still holds his ground if he think’s he’s right, but tries to explain in a much more calm way.
  * Basically he’s bad at reacting to things as they happen and has to mull things over.




	14. Asta x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get HC for how Asta would react to Y/N who has a crush on him and is SUPER obvious about it? (Ex. Gives him so many compliments, very clingy, flirty, touchy) I feel like he would be super blushy and cute

  * It doesn’t matter how obvious it is. As much as we love this boy, he’s dumb as a bag of rocks and definitely won’t notice right away... well, for a long time
  * “Huh? Is something wrong? Do you have a fever?”
  * Very concerned, which doesn’t help things for you.
  * Takes every compliment in stride. “Wow! Thanks (y/n)! I think you’re pretty cool, too!”
  * When you start to get touchy though, that’s when the gears in his head start spinning
  * Finally he’s catching on, and you notice him blush a little whenever you brush your hand against his or give his shoulder a fleeting touch.
  * Starts hanging out with you alone a bit more to test his “Theories.”
  * Eventually someone mentions it to him, probably Magna or Yami, since your crush is so obvious to everyone else
  * “oh... so they were being cute on _purpose?”_
  * _Facepalm._ Sorry Asta... we all still love you, dork.




	15. Fuegoleon x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fuegoleon with s/o that always doubts themselves?

  * This man is the king of inspirational speeches, so you are in very good hands
  * He doesn’t karate chop your head like he does with everyone else
  * Doesn’t like to admit it, but he has his own insecurities and it breaks his heart to see other people struggling with them, especially you.
  * Always tells you how proud he is of your accomplishments, even unprompted
  * Makes sure to give you your space in a battle so you have the chance to fend for yourself and see your abilities firsthand.
  * Headpats and bear hugs (or... Lion hugs? IDK).
  * He wants to be soft and protective of you, but doesn’t do it all the time. He knows that, little by little, your independence will show itself and make you a stronger person




	16. Henry Legolant x reader

50\. “A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.” + Henry Legolant

You tiptoed around the hallway, starting to get a little scared. The layout of the base had changed once again, leaving you in the same place you were on your first day as a black bull, even though you were going on 2 years in the squad now. Nothing looked familiar. Taking a deep breath, you finally fold and call out in a semi-whisper: “Henry? Are you around here somewhere?”

Luckily for you, the only person who knew their way around was there in an instant, scaring you a little as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. “Ah! There you are!” You grin and turn around to look up at him. “I was worried I would never run into anyone.”

He smiles, his eyes peering out from behind his white hair. “Well...” he said slowly. “Maybe that’s a good thing... if no one finds us.” With a mischievous grin he suddenly leans down to kiss you. His lips don’t linger on yours for long, before they start to drift down your cheek and neck. You squirm a little as it tickles. Now you were sure: getting lost has it’s benefits.


	17. Julius x reader

20: "Kissing in the stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference" + Julius 😊

“How much longer do we have to go?”

“Just a bit! Are you tired already?” Julius stops to look down at you, struggling to keep up with him as you walked up the long spiral staircase to his office. Maybe it was because it was the middle of summer, but the climb seemed longer than usual today.

“I-...I’m not... tired!” you replied, determined to keep going. It was like Yami always said, surpass your limits! So, with a new surge of energy, you managed to get past him and make it to the top landing before him. “ha! See, not hard at all.”

Julius chuckles a bit at your antics. He pauses a few steps beneath you. “Hmm... you’re taller than me, for once.”

He always teased you about your height, but now you have an advantage. With a mischievous grin, you reach out to cup his face, tilting it up towards you, before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. The angle is a lot different than usual, much to your delight. “What was that for?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“...so you can see how I feel, shortie.” 


	18. Yami x reader

17\. “Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.” + Yami

  * “Yamiii.... it’s so cold...”
  * You’re not the type of person to whine, but you do it sometimes just to tease your boyfriend. Yami lets out a sigh and puts down his newspaper, which he was reading outside for a change. “Whaddya want?”
  * You shiver in the cold wind. Fall was just coming upon the Clover Kingdom. “It’s so cold out here...”
  * “Then go back inside.”
  * “No...” You moved over to where he was sitting and scooted in next to him. “Warm me up!”
  * Yami stares at you for a moment before chuckling. “Fine, how can I resist a face like that?”
  * He leans in to kiss you. HIs lips are warm, but nothing compared to the hands that he suddenly snakes under your shirt, rubbing up the skin of your back.
  * “Y-Y-Yami!” He doesn’t break the kiss as you gasp against his lips. “How are your hands so warm?”
  * He pulls back just to give you a wink. “Nothing special... just magic.”




	19. Captain Julius x reader

25\. “Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.“

“Come on, this way! I’m sure we’ll find somewhere to hide.”

Taking this mission seemed like a good idea at first, since you got to spend time with your ~~crush~~ Captain, but now it was raining cats and dogs and you were both out somewhere in the wilderness. What was your mission? You forget altogether as Julius grabs your hand (!!) and runs off to find cover.

Somehow, you stumble upon a small cave formed by a rock outcropping, and the two of you can’t dive under it quick enough. It’s too late to avoid getting wet, both of you are soaked to the skin You take a moment to catch your breath before realizing how close the two of you are sitting. He looks over at you. “...do I look like a drowned rat?”

You quickly shake your head. He actually looks kind of hot when he’s soaked. “No... do I?”

“No, no! You look nice, as usual! I mean- uh-” He immediately stumbles over his words as you stare at him incredulously. “Well... yeah. You look nice.” He decides to get over the shame and just kind of smiles down at you awkwardly.

_...There’s only one way to break the tension._

Without really thinking, both of you lean in and your lips meet. It’s definitely the wettest kiss you’ve ever had, but it’s also the best. You stay like that for a moment before pulling back to look up at him breathlessly. Both of you were blushing a bit, but both smiling.

“...Isn’t it kind of cold?” He suddenly says, not breaking eye contact. “Maybe we should... you know... body warmth and all...”

You hear him loud and clear. There are worse ways to spend a rainy afternoon than cuddling with Julius Novachrono, after all.


	20. Yami x reader

48\. “One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.” + Yami

“Give it back! Come on!”

The other black bulls giggled as Yami held up your cloak just above your reach, laughing like he had somehow become the greatest comedian in the world. Everyone knew you were short and angry (”closer to hell” you would say), and your boyfriend Yami liked to take advantage of that fact. 

“Yami, you’ve teased her enough,” Vanessa chides from where she’s lounging around. “Give a girl a break.”

Yami smirks as you try and fail to jump up and snatch the thing out of his outstretched arm. “No way... if she’s going to get it back, she needs to do it herself! (Y/N), surpass-”

“I swear!” You interrupt. “If I hear that _surpass your limits_ schtick right now, I’m going to curse you!” Then, you get an idea. You can’t reach his hands, but you can reach his face... with a quick jump on your tip toes, you lean up and hit his lips with a quick kiss. Yami is so stunned that he drops the cloak right into your hands. “Wait! That’s not fair!” he says, pointing at you accusingly, but he has a proud glint in his eyes.

You smirk and sling the cloak over your shoulder as you walk away. “All’s fair in love and war.”


	21. Yami x reader (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I have a headcanon where Yami and his s/o decide on having a baby and the sex, where they try to get pregnant, is really intimate and emotional? ✌🏻😊

  * You've both been together for a good long time, perhaps even married at this point (or not, it's up to you)
  * I think Yami was actually the one to bring it up. When Julius asked him if Charmy was his kid, that's what got him thinking.
  * He loves you with all his heart, and he knows that a baby would make you happier than anything.
  * Also, it would kind of symbolize him really "putting down roots" in this new country.
  * Needless to say, you're crying tears of joy when he brings it up, which is both a little embarrassing but heartwarming for him. "Hell, I didn't think anyone would want to have a kid with me."
  * Well, now it's time to get down to business ;)
  * Yami doesn't want to be the only one having fun, this whole thing is for both of you so you should both enjoy it.
  * He usually ends up spending more time on foreplay than the actual sex, making up cum over and over.
  * This also helps him... he seems to cum a lot more when you look all flushed and over-stimulated. The pride of having done that to you makes him hard like nothing else.
  * Breeding kink activated? Oops.
  * He always slows down a bit once you both reach your climax... each time might be THE time, when he finally gets you pregnant.
  * Basically spills out every praise and word of adoration he can think of. Sometimes just presses his lips against yours and lets your moans entwine in the most intimate way.
  * Takes good care of you afterwords, kind of as a test for when your kid is growing inside you.
  * This man isn't just a great lover... he's also going to be a great father ❤




	22. Nozel x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request Nozel with a really laid back s/o

  * They say opposites attract, and boy, is that the case here.
  * Nozel often wonders how he ended up with an s/o that was so much like Yami of all people.
  * Interactions with the rest of his family are always “fun,” although he never feels embarrassed about you. Even if you’re also a Royal or noble, I feel like it would be hard to get along with the likes of Nebra and Solid.
  * That being said, Nozel is very grateful to have you around. I feel like he’s a bit of a workaholic and takes on a lot of responsibility because he had to do that when his mother died.
  * That boy needs to relax, and you’re a pro at relaxing.
  * He enjoys long summer days with just the two of you, opting to listen as you talk to him about your week and any gossip (personal hc: this man is a bitch for gossip).
  * Not the best at expressing affection, and you tease him a little when he starts to get flustered. Somehow, the teasing helps and he becomes more confident.
  * Likes to reward you for your help with sweet, quick kisses.
  * He’s soft around one and _only_ one person..: you!




	23. Nozel x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love the hc you did for Fuegoleon in an argument with his s/o. Can you do the same for Nozel?

  * Okay so these two are actually pretty similar in the avoidance aspect. Neither of them want to face their problem head on, thus removing themselves from the situation.
  * The difference here is that Nozel is a lot less graceful... this ice prince just gives you the cold shoulder.
  * Of course, he immediately feels bad for doing so.
  * He tries to rationalize everything on his own, but unlike Fuegoleon, he can't come to terms with it. He needs you.
  * The first thing he does is apologise, breaking out his captain-mediation-skills
  * He gets all awkward and blushy when he says sorry so you immediatrly forgive him.
  * A long walk together in the garden is exactly what you need to settle the score.




	24. William x reader

32\. “A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards” + William (god bless you anon I love this man and no one has requested anything from him yet T.T )

“William!”

You spotted the familiar, masked man making his way up the path when you looked out the window of your shared home. He had been gone for days, working hard as the new captain of the Golden Dawn. You were so proud of him and all his accomplishments, but you were also a bit sad that he had to be away so often. That being said, his lips morph into a smile when he sees you run out the door towards him. “Missed me?”

You didn’t answer at first, just threw yourself into his welcoming arms. He chuckled and hugged back tightly, just as happy to see you. “Of course!” You pulled back and, somehow, your lips end up crashing together in a vibrant kiss, communicating the longing, loneliness, and want that you both felt over the past few days. It was amazing and refreshing, and you didn’t want to open your eyes when you finally pull back to breath. With a shaky inhale, you let your eyes flicker open to gaze into his.

“...come on...” he smiles and wraps an arm around your waist as you both turn towards the open door. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”


	25. Finral x reader

4\. “An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose” + Finral

“Truth or dare?”

“...dare!” You were never one to back down from a challenge, especially when Vanessa gave it to you. A few of you were having drinks over dinner and it was getting a bit crazy.

Vanessa’s eyes glinted as she held up her fork, a strand of spaghetti wound around it. “I dare you and Finral to put each end of a noodle in your mouth and eat it. Whoever chickens out loses!”

Finral immediately blushes. “V-V-Vaness! Don’t make (Y/n) (or me) do that!”

However, you didn’t want to chicken out. “Let’s do it!”

Finral was really nervous for some reason. _He’s going to lose!_ You stared into his eyes as you teasingly started to eat your end of the noodle slowly. _Let’s see how long he lasts!_ However, after a moment, his gaze hardens in determination. Without warning, he suddenly slurps the noodle, his lips hitting yours for an instant. Shocked, you pull back, and everyone laughs. “Finral wins!”

Finral looks sheepish as you stare at him incredulously. “Wow... why’d you do that all of the sudden?”

“...I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance again.”

That’s all you need to hear. You both lean in again for a real kiss this time, much to the shock of the rest of your squad.


	26. Fuegoleon x reader

29\. “Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force” + Fuegoleon

He looked flawless in the light from the fire. Well, he always looked flawless, just especially so tonight. The two of you were out in the woods with a few other members of the squad. Your mission was on hold until morning, so you built a campfire to keep warm. Everyone but the pair of you were asleep.

You couldn’t stop staring at his perfect profile, light from the embers flickering upon his skin. His already-crimson hair was cast in an even deeper shade, fading into black. If only you had the courage to say something...

“You okay?” You didn’t realize that he had turned his head to look at you. It caught you off guard, and you opened your mouth to reply.

You couldn’t. You didn’t want to sound like an idiot, but you also didn’t want to stay silent any more. Instinctively, your gaze flickered down to his lips before going back to his eyes. _Ah! No! I didn’t mean to do that..._ He raised an eyebrow, his own gaze doing the same. 

All there was were his two lips... and yours. It was like gravity, the two of you pulled towards each other until you met in the middle. The kiss is brief but passionate, and his hand comes up to cup your face before he pulls back. “Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-”

He falls silent when he sees the smile on your face. Sometimes, you don’t need words to say what you mean.


	27. Jack x reader

33\. “An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.”

Sparring sessions with Jack always ended with the same things: sweat, bruises, and a whole lot of arguing. Of course it was all good natured. Both you and him were competitive by nature, giving your relationship an interesting dynamic.

“By the way, I definitely didn’t lose that one,” you gloat as you wipe your sweaty face with a towel, your joints starting to feel sore. “it was a draw, at least.”

Jack playfully glares over at you. “What are you talking about? That definitely was my victory!”

You laughed at his assertion. “Come on... you know I can beat you at anything.”

“Yeah?”

“Any challenge, any fight!”

“Well-” He points at you. “Let’s test that. Give me a challenge, anything you want, and I’m sure I can beat you!”

You giggled, coming up with an idea. “How about... you can’t kiss me for the rest of the day?” An easy challenge, but you would try your best to seduce him.

Jack’s face falls, and you wonder if you’ve upset him. “...Jack? Is that-”

He suddenly lunges at you, catching your lips in a firm kiss. You let out a little squeal of surprise. He kisses you deeply for a moment before pulling back to look at your shocked face. “...Jack? W-Why did you do that?” you asked, genuinely wondering why he threw that win away so easily.

“Well... you have to know when you give up.” He smirked. “Some challenges are just not worth it... I don’t mind losing that one.”


	28. Fuegoleon x reader (nsfw)

_“...what’s going on in here?”_

From the moment you heard that familiar voice, you knew you were in for a rough night. It wasn’t your fault that you felt so needy while Fuego was gone... he treated you so well, you couldn’t help but get wet thinking about him. You didn’t mean for this to go as far as you did, but he ended up walking in on you with your hand between your legs, chasing your release desperately. You let out a squeak and retracted your hand, about to sit up, but Fuegoleon silenced you with a raised hand. “No, no, don’t stop... **Touch yourself for me.”**

You gulped, and slowly slid your hand back down, continuing where you left off. His intense gaze didn’t leave your body as he moved to a chair by the bed, sinking down into it. You let out a small whimper and closed your eyes. “Hmm, are you ashamed? You can’t even bear to look at me while you pleasure yourself?”

Another desperate moan left your lips, the pleasure building up between your legs. You cracked open an eye to see the normally-composed man smirking to himself. “...stop.”

With a frustrated whine, you removed your hand. _I was so close, too! “_ **Maybe if I punish you... it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time.”**

Oh shit. You knew what that meant. Taking in a shaky breath, you crawled forward and delicately slipped off the bed, moving to kneel between his legs. His pants are already undone, and before long he’s threading his fingers through your hair as his cock slides in and out of your mouth. It takes everything he has to remain composed, but that facade is quickly crumbling. It doesn’t take long for him to start bucking his hips to meet your movements, and you whimper a bit as he starts to pull your hair, taking him deeper. “Good... always so good and obedient...” His movements speed up, and he finally climaxes. 

You gulp down all of his release, and he pulls your head up to look at you, his eyes hazy with lust. “... **You look so good on your knees like that,”** he whispers, causing you to blush. “Come on-” The hardness in his eyes melts away as he scoops you up. “Your turn. I think you deserve an award for that wonderful apology.”


	29. Nozel x reader + Julius x reader

_42\. “Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead” + Nozel_

Nozel had the bad habit of taking on every responsibility he could get his hands on. This probably stemmed from the fact that he had to take over his family when his mother died, but it bled into his work as the Silver Eagle captain as well. However, you were going to take it upon yourself to distract him today.

“What are you doing?”

You smirked, kneading your hands into his shoulders from behind as he worked. “Giving you a massage. Your muscles look tense.”

That causes him to frown adorably behind his braid. “Tense? How can you see my muscles?”

“It’s my intuition,” you tease, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, why don’t you take a break? I can massage you better if you’re laying down?”

Nozel gulps, thinking that sounded pretty tempting. “...no. I’m busy.”

You groan. He was doing tomorrow’s work early, so no, he really was’t busy. “Give me five seconds to convince you?”

“...fine.” He sets down his pen and turns to face you. “Five sec-”

He’s cut off when you lean down and press your lips onto his. He’s so surprised that his mouth opens a little, and you manage to sneak in a little tongue. Five seconds later, you pull back to look at his stony expression. “...well, see you later.” With a sigh, you straighten up and turn away to leave, but squeal when he suddenly rises to his feet and picks you up. “Nozel?”

His eyes are glinting in his otherwise expressionless face. “...You convinced me.”

_45\. “Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed” + Julius ((I’m assuming you mean the kiss prompt for this one? If not just send in another ask lol))_

Julius was the definition of “unpredictable.” He was often so desperate to escape the work in front of his that it was common for him to just appear where you were and demand attention in some way. Today, he did that by immediately swooping in for a kiss as soon as he teleported into your office. Now, you weren’t opposed to a quick affection like that, but Julius wasn’t the kind of guy to just leave it at that. The kiss quickly became deeper and more passionate, his hands tightening on your waist. It’s not long before you feel yourself get pushed against your desk, causing you to wince. “Julius-” you managed to say. “C-can we not do this on the desk?”

“Oh? Sorry!” He was quick to apologize, pulling you with him by the waist. “Couch?”

You didn’t even have time to answer as he crashed his lips into yours again, his teeth hooking onto your bottom lip. His eyes were closed and you couldn’t see anything but his face, so the journey to the couch wasn’t a smooth one. Julius almost tripped on the edge of the rug, tearing his face from yours for a moment as he regained balance. He “gracefully” turned around so he didn’t have to walk backwards, but now you were blind. You cried out slightly as he knocked you into the coffee table. “Ah! whoops.” Deciding this was more trouble that it was worth, he picked you up and carried you the rest of the way. “How’s this?”

You giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his nose as he crawled on top of you. “Perfect...” You leaned up, getting lost in that intoxicating kiss once more. 


	30. William x reader (nsfw)

"Come on, William, a little break won't hurt!"

You slung your arms around his shoulders as he sighed and put down the paperwork he was working on. "I need to get this done by tonight... but I can spare twenty minutes." He gave you a smile from behind his mask as he finally stood up. "Cuddle?"

You grinned at the submission. "You read my mind!"

William liked to take power naps when the two of you cuddled, but you weren't going to let him this time. As soon as he took off his mask and cape to curl up next to you on the bed, you scooted closer to him, "accidentally" rubbing your ass into his crotch. You closed your eyes and pretended not to notice. William did, though... his cheeks were quickly turning red. He tried to ignore it and just wrapped his arms around your waist, closing his eyes in hope of gaining some sleep.

However, you decided to "reposition" once again, letting out a soft sound and arching your back. William's grip tightened slightly as he started to catch on to your game. " **Oh, honey... you know you really shouldn't tease me,"** he whispered, his voice wavering a little.

You opened one eye to peer over at him innocently. "Tease? What do you mean?" you asked demurely, batting your eyelashes.

William couldn't help but give in at that point , you were just too cute when you acted like this. "Fine... if you want me to get behind on paperwork..." you let out a surprised squeak as he suddenly pulled you on top of him. His grip tightened again as he grinded up into your core, making you very aware of how aroused he was. "...I'm going to have my way with you."

The way he said that made you shudder with anticipation, but you didn't let your playful smile fade. "...good." He pulled you down into a deep kiss, and you both knew that the paperwork could wait.


	31. Fuegoleon x reader (nsfw)

Fuegoleon Vermillion was a simple man. He liked leading the Crimson Lions and making his family proud, but most of all... making you cum over and over again until you were numb.

"Hng- Fueg- again?!" You moaned, your entire body trembling from the pleasure he was giving you. He had been eating you out for more than 15 minutes now, and apparently had no intention to stop. He let out a hum against your clit, causing your body to arch deliciously.

You could already feel your next climax coming fast, and you accidentally balled your fist up in his hair. He let out a sound of pain and you quickly let go. "Ah! Sorry!" you apologized, feeling him move his face to look up at you. To your relief, he was smiling.

" **It's okay... you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I'm between your legs,** " he purred, sending a shudder up your body. Without another word, he lowered his lips back to your folds and continued what he was doing.

It was going to be a long, long night.


	32. William x reader (nsfw)

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

You smirked as you rolled over in bed to see that your boyfriend had just walked in through the door. You had the day off, but didn't expect him to come home this early. "So what if I am?" you asked, tugging the hem down. It was a lot larger than your size, but still did barely enough to cover you up, especially since....

William took off his mask to get a better look. You loved being able to see all the expressions on his face, and this was no different as he arched a brow. "...you look good," he started cautiously, walking over to where you were lounging. His hand reached down and slid up your leg. You shivered and shied away, starting to blush.

"Hmm? Is there something you're trying to hide?" he asked, his voice low and calm, barely a whisper. You closed your eyes and shook your head, but he called your bluff. "No? Then you won't mind if I..."

You whimpered as his hand moved under the hem of the shirt, quickly finding his mark. You tensed up as he immediately slid two fingers into your exposed entrance. "I see... what a dirty little thing you are, laying around in nothing but my shirt?"

He removed his fingers and you looked up to see him start to undo the front of his pants, not taking his eyes off of you. "If you like it so much... you can keep it on while I take over from here."


	33. Nozel x reader

43\. “A kiss pressed to the top of the head” + Nozel

Being a magic knight wasn’t always fun. Bad times like these were few and far between, but now was definitely one of those times. You sat down on the edge of a ruined wall of a village near the border with the Spade Kingdom, a village which had just been attacked and ransacked. _If only we were a few minutes earlier... if only I were stronger..._ you thought to yourself, tears pricking your eyes. _Maybe we could have saved them..._

_“_ Are you seriously about to despair right now?”

You looked up at the familiar voice to see your captain standing there, looking surprisingly apathetic. But you knew him too well... Nozel Silva opted to hide his true emotions for fear of being weak. “There’s work to be done... we can still save many of these people if we hurry.”

Of course, he’s right. You nod with a “yes sir” and quickly jump to your feet, moving to walk past him. However, you’re halted as he holds out his arm and catches you on the way. “...I know this is hard,” he whispers, his tone softening. “...but we’re in this together as a squad. I promise that you’re strong enough to get through this.”

With that, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head, spreading warmth through your cheeks. Before you could respond, he turned and strode off into the town, purpose in his steps. You were quick to follow.


	34. Julius x reader (nsfw)

Julius was having a pretty bad day so far. Meetings with the king, getting scolded by Marx, and now a literal mountain of paperwork to finish. However, he had his way of motivating himself... which mostly involved inviting you to come sit on his lap while he did his work. Of course, part of the agreement was that you wouldn't be wearing underwear.

"J-Julius, are you sure this is a good idea?" You asked, glancing behind you at the door. You were holding tightly onto his chest, his arms fencing you in as he (attempted) to focus on his work. "Someone could walk in-"

"I know," he responded much to casually. You buried your blushing face in his shoulder, accidentally squirming right onto his crotch. He let out a low grunt and suddenly grabbed your hips to still you. **"Oh, darling... you know you really shouldn't tease me** when you're like this," he whispered into your ear. "Do you want Marx to yell at me later? Or should I just let you distract me, just this once?"

That sounded pretty sweet, so you nodded eagerly. Julius nodded with a chuckle, putting his pen down to grab your waist with his other hand. "Good... I'll give you exactly what you want."

He leaned down to capture you in a hazy, lustful kiss as he grinded up into you, all thoughts of Marx dissipating from your minds.


	35. William x reader (nsfw)

You smirked as your boyfriend's eyes wandered over your scantily clad body. "...like what you see?" you asked, twirling around so he could get a good view of the new lingerie you just purchased today. William had been very stressed out lately, and you knew he would... appreciate this.

He nodded after a moment, taking a step forward with a mischevious smile on his face. You raised a hand to stop him. "Ah, ah... you can't touch yet. Sit down, baby."

The man gulped but obeyed you quickly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot impatiently. But you weren't going to fold. You wanted to let him sit back and have you do all the work tonight... he earned it. "Wanna see what I'm wearing under this?" you asked. It was a loaded question, since the answer was "nothing," but he nods eagerly. You smile and start to peel off the outfit, revealing your skin little by little.

"... wow..." William breaths, his hand gravitating towards his quickly hardening cock. However, you scold him again. "Did I give you permission?" Reluctantly, he retracts his hand and clenches his fists as he watches you drop the rest of the garmet down to your ankles. His pupils are dilated by now as you slink over to him. "Can I-"

"Shh don't worry-" you breathe, leaning down to brush your lips against his. "I'll take very good care of you tonight."

William nods, finally leaning back onto the bed and letting you work your magic.


	36. Captain Julius x reader (nsfw)

It was common for Julius to return from long, hard missions feeling a bit on-edge. He was responsible for so many people, and you could tell that it stressed him out. However, he knew exactly how to unwind, and that's where you came in.

You whined out his name as he pleasured you masterfully with his fingers, immobilized by the strong arm around your torso. Julius was silent as he did so, peppering the back on your neck and shoulders with soft kisses. "I-I'm so close-" you whispered, your voice wavering dangerously as you attempted to buck against his hand. To your disappointment, Julius's movements immediately ceased at your words. “I don’t care how good it feels," he finally whispered in your ear. "...you better not cum until I tell you to.”

Oh boy. You nodded slowly as he started moving his fingers again. "Y-yes, okay-"

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, captain."

He let out a satisfied sigh as you said that, his movements getting rougher. You didn't know how you were supposed to obey him when he was so, so good at this. You tried to squirm to alleviate the pleasure, but it was no use. You cried out for him to slow down, that you were getting too close, but it was too late. Your whole body spasmed with the force of your climax. Despite his warning earlier, Julius didn't stop, instead helping to coax you through to the end. You laid there breathless for a few moments as he finally retracted his fingers and released you. You opened your eyes to see him looking at you with an uncharacteristically serious expression. Uh oh. "...what did I just tell you?"

You gulped, but this new seriousness excited you. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," you apologized softly, rubbing your thighs together. "It just felt so good..."

Julius couldn't help but chuckle a bit at your behavior before leaning down to trace his lips over your ear. "Hmm... how selfish," he scolded lightly, caging you in with his body. "Maybe I should punish you?"

That actually sounded really good, but you weren't about to tell him that. You watched him turn his head to look around the room, his gaze drifting over to the window overlooking the base courtyard. Then, he smiled to himself before looking back down at you. "...I wanna fuck you right there against the glass... then everyone can see how good you take it," he whispered, making your heart jolt in your chest. The mere idea of being shown off by him like that... it was too much for you. "Would you like that?"

Slowly, you nodded, and felt his grip loosen. He sat up to look down at your flushed body, then shook his head. "In that case... that can wait. You can't be the only one having fun." His hands immediately moved to his belt buckle. "Get on your knees."

(a/n fuck)


	37. Magna x reader

2\. ”A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss” + Magna!

"I can't believe a senior member like me has to do all this housework!" Magna grumbled as he dusted off the counter. You were busy mopping a few meters away. "We better get a newbie soon to take over!"

"For real," you agreed, pauskng to wipe off sweat. Yami was sure working you two to the bone! Your back was hurting from leaning down to scrub, but you got an idea. "Say, Magna, why don't we switch chores?"

Magna eyes you suspiciously. "What? So I can scrub that dirth floor and you get the mostly-clean counters? No way!"

You pouted cutely. "Come on, my back hurts! I'll give you a reward~"

Now that caught his interest. "A reward- wait, no! I won't let you bribe the great Magna Swing! Unless..." his voice trailed off. "... FINE." He handed you the duster and took the mop from you roughly. "What's the reward? Make it-"

He was cut off as you leaned up and planted a chaste, fleeting kiss on his lips. He stared down at you blankly for a moment, brain completely shorted out.

Then, he dropped the mop and pulled you in again, his lips smashing into yours hungrily. You happily reciprocated the messy, wet kiss, glad that no one was around to witness. After like 2 minutes, you finally broke apart, panting for air.

"... alright, I'l admit... that was a good reward."

"Help me finish the chores and I'll give you another!"

"Stop it with the bribes alrea- Huh? Oh! Okay, fine! Let's do this!"


	38. Mimosa x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request : S/o visit a haunted house in an amusement park with his girlfriend : Mimosa Vermillion ?

You weren't a big fan of haunted houses yourself, but there was one big upside: it meant that your girlfriend Mimosa was practically glued to your side the entire time.

"Eek!" She shrunk away from a 'zombie' that suddenly lunged out at you too, clutching your arm. You gulped amd tried to stay calm and focus on her. "Hey! It's alright!" you told her as much as you told yourself. "Come on, next room."

She nodded and relaxed a little as the two of you hurried away into a "graveyard" area. It was very dark, and almost hard to move around since you couldn't see the ground. "Ah!" Mimosa pet go of you and almost tripped. "I think something just grabbed my leg!"

You frowned, remembering that the actors weren't allowed to touch the visitors. You looksed at the ground and realized that it was covered with snakes. Both you and Mimosa screamed, even though they were fake they looked super real! Without another wasted moment, you scooped the small girl up in your arms and sprinted through the rest of the haunted house as fast as you could. You didn't stop until you were back out in the sun.

You heard giggling and looked over at Mimosa, blushing. "My, my... I didn't know you were a scardey cat too!" she teased lightly.

"I was trying to be brave for you," you replied sheepishly. Mimosa smiled and give you a kiss on the cheek. "You saved me... what would I do without you?"

Her hand slipped into yours. "Let's go get ice cream!"


	39. Fuegoleon x reader + Willliam x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Um could you do headcanons for Fuegoleon and William w/ a clumsy/scatterbrain s/o? Like one of those girls that looks for the glasses they’re wearing or breaks a plate each week lol ☺️

> Fuegoleon

  * Luckily for you, it takes a LOT for this man to lose his patience with someone.
  * That being said, he will sigh a little every time you come over to him asking him to help you find something.
  * “Where was the last place you used it?”
  * More likely than not, it ends up being in that spot. 
  * You call him a genius, so it’s all worth it
  * Always there to catch you when you start to trip. 
  * Takes delicate things away from you as soon as he can.
  * Very forgiving... objects aren’t anything compared to his true treasure: you.



> William

  * This man is like a graceful, mystical tree druid, so this is definitely a case of opposites attract
  * More than happy to step up and become the mom (boy)friend.
  * Always quick to kiss your bruises from when you knock into things
  * Will NOT tolerate his squadmates making fun of you
  * He doesn’t get angry, but sits down with them to have the “don’t disappoint me” talk, which is somehow even more terrifying.
  * Lowkey thinks that you’re adorable when you’re clumsy, something about it just seems so... innocently human.
  * Always willing to talk and help you get organized if you start to get overwhelmed by work or other tasks
  * All in all just a very caring, doting guy for you.




	40. Luck x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi can I have some soft headcanons on my boy Luck? ✌🏻 Like how he would treat his s/o in a relationship? Thanks! 😊

  * ... You better have some stamina, both physical and mental, because this boy is going to force you to surpass your limits every single day.
  * His love language is “fight me”
  * Jk jk, but for real, his love language is definitely giving you hours and hours of his day, classic quality time
  * Assuming that you’re also a member of the black bulls, you’re almost constantly together.
  * You, him, and Magna are kind of a terrible trio, a dark triad if you will. ;)
  * He prefers someone who has a similar energy to him, but can also calm him down. He needs to rest sometimes, too!
  * There’s lots of sparring dates, but he also enjoys going to the library and finding magic that he would like to experience one day with you
  * COMBO SPELLS. COMBO SPELLS GALORE.
  * He needs someone who likes to play pranks on Yami and Magna, not only to make them better but also to spread the blame.
  * He’s the little spoon. Don’t question it.
  * Not the biggest fan of PDA, but in private he will be all over you. Always holding your hand, playing with your hair, or feeling your muscles.




	41. Yami x reader (nsfw hc)

**B- Body part**

Yami is a true believer in self-love, so there’s not really any part of him that he prefers above another. However, he does like to show off his chiseled pecs.

As for you... this guy loves ass. The more, the better. He has big hands, just perfect for grabbing it whenever he can.

**F- Favorite Position**

He’s pretty lazy, so he likes positions where he can lay back and enjoy the show while still having significant control. His favorite is probably reverse cowgirl so he can have a nice view of your ass.

**K- Kink**

Gagging, spanking, choking, light bondage (if he’s feeling particularly feisty)


	42. zora x reader (nsfw hc)

**A- Aftercare**

He might not be the most cuddly guy, but he’s quick to fetch you whatever you need after a long session. Ends up spending a lot of time trailing kisses over your flushed skin as you both cool down.

**E- Experience**

This man fucks, okay. He’s had loads of experience and knows exactly how to get you riled up.

**F- Favorite Position**

Any variation of doggy style. Really likes to bend you over things and make you show how flexible you really are.

**G- Goofy**

This guy is a clown. He hardly ever stops teasing you (in a friendly way) during the entire session. He’s just trying to get a reaction out of you. However, when he’s feeling particularly needy, he slows down and takes things more seriously

**I- Intimacy**

Honestly, not the most intimate most of the time. He likes it fast and rough, but if you talk to him about it beforehand, he’ll slow things down for you. He’s definitely more romantic after the actual act.


	43. zora x reader (nsfw hc)

**C- Cum**

As much as the thought of seeing you covered in his release appeals to him, it can't compare to the feelong of finishing inside you, whether it's in your mouth or elsewhere. 👀

D- Dirty Secret

Big biting kink. Those teeth... he puts them to good use. Let's just leave it at that.

O- Oral

This is his go-to activity if he's feeling even the slightest bit bored. He'll call you into his room for something unrelated then before you know it you'll be on your knees. Definitely prefers receiving.

P- Pace

Hard and fast. You're going to have bruises on your hips by the time he's done with you.


	44. nozel x reader (fluff hc)

C- Comfort

> Nozel isn't the best when it comes to sensitive topics, but he does his best for you. Definitely more physical, offering you a shoulder to cry on and a warm body to embrace.

D- Dreams

> At first, Nozel tries to keep his mind free of thoughts of the future, but over time he started imagining the two of you growing old together. Now it's all he can think of. He believes you'd make a great parent to his children.

J- Jealousy

> EXTREMELY. But it hardly ever shows. Nozel, deep down, is a bit insecure about why you prefer him over other guys, and he's always worried about it. He tries his best to contain his feelings and give you your space if needed.

L- Love Confession

> Oh boy... I said he wasn't good at sensitive stuff earlier, and that's definitely true here. He had this whole speech planned out, but got nervous and started making small talk instead. Eventually, he just blurts out "I'm in love with you" and that's that.


	45. Henry Legolant x reader (nsfw hc)

A- Aftercare

> The Aftercare King. Spoils you rotten. Bath, massage, kisses, anything you ask for.

I- Intimacy

> Extremely intimate. He's so happy to have you close to him and to do this with you, and he's going to make sure you know exactly how much you mean to him.

K- Kink

> I think he would be into a little exhibitionism? Like, he knows the base so well that he knows where you can fuck in the open without being caught.

P- Pace

> Very slow and sensual. He takes his time with everything he does, sex included.

> Q- Quickie

This dude doesn't do anything quickly, let's be real. Would much rather take his sweet time doing the deed. Always down to make out, tho.


	46. yami x reader (nsfw hc)

C- Cum

> This guy could go for hours and not get tired. It's the one thing he's not lazy about. Definitely has a thing for seeing his s/o covered with it.

V- Volume

> He's not loud, but you sure will be. He likes hearing you beg for him, and will tease you to get louder and let everyone know what's going on in your bedroom.


	47. julius x reader (nsfw hc)

F- Favorite Position

> He likes anything that allows him to look into your eyes the entire time. However, for the less emotional rounds, he likes positions where he can fuck you while standing up.

M- Motivation

> What _doesn't_ motivate this man? His job is stressful and all. However, it really turns him on when you come to him offering- no, _begging_ to relieve that stress for him.

Q- Quickie

> He's not the just Wizard King; he's also the Quickie King. Like I said before he's desperate to avoid work sometimes so he'll come for a "whirlwind visit" then leave before you can even put ypur clothes back on.

U- Unfair

> Jesus Christ, is this guy a tease! His time magic is perfect for edging and he basically has complete control over your body, which he takes full advantage up. He also likes to fuck in really risky places, teasing you all the while about how dirty you're going to look when you get caught.


	48. yami x reader (nsfw hc)

D- Dirty Secret

> He gets off on the mere thought of you two being caught by someone else. He’s not sure why, because he would never want to invite another person to join you. Maybe it’s just the embarrassment and jealously they’d feel when they see that he gets a cute thing like you all to himself.

J- Jack off

> At least once a day, if not more. He enjoys watching you do it, too.

N- No

> Threesomes. No way. You're his.

S- Stamina

> He's all about surpassing his limits, so he'll push himself to go for really long periods of time. He needs a quick smoke break between sessions tho.


	49. jack x reader (nsfw)

You loved your boyfriend, but he stressed you out sometimes when you were in public. Here you were, at a nice Captain’s dinner, and he was already whispering filth into your ear.

“when we get home... I’m cuffing you to the bed and going down on you all night,” he whispers in your ear without warning. You have to physically restrain yourself from gasping at his audacity. Yami was sitting right there!”...until my jaw is sore. Would you like that?”

Admittedly, you would. You press your thighs together under the table as you nod, drawing a dark chuckle from him. The dinner can’t end soon enough, and the two of you practically race home. Jack picked you up and threw you on the bed. The handcuffs made a quick appearance, and soon you were naked and all restrained for him. He licked his lips and admired his work, sliding his finger over your more... sensitive parts. “...I can’t wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin.”

Neither could you ;)


	50. William x reader

You knew that William liked to watch you as you slept. Whether you passed out next to him in bed or on the sofa next to his desk, you could just _feel_ his piercing gaze resting upon your body, even while unconscious. It was comforting... like you knew you were safe and protected. Watched over.

You felt that same feeling tonight as you slumbered in his arms. His skin was smooth against yours as his hand rested around your waist. You slowly became conscious, feeling a light touch upon your lips. William’s index finger slowly dragged back and forth, just barely touching you. Your eye cracked open, and he smiled softly as you caught his gaze. 

Without a word, he leaned in and captured your drowsy lips in his own. You kissed back weakly, sleep already reclaiming your mind. The last thing you felt before drifting away was his lips on yours... and you wouldn’t want it any other way.


	51. zora x reader (nsfw)

You cried out as he sunk his teeth into the skin of your shoulder, just enough to cause a little pain. He immediately lathed his tongue over the spot to sooth it, sending a shiver down your spine. Then, he pulled back to admire his work. “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”

His words caused you to whimper shamefully and hide your face in the pillow. Zora weaves his fingers through your hair and pulls you roughly up to face him again. “Aww, is my little princess/prince getting shy?” he teased. “You don’t have to be around me... I love every single part of you.”

He slaps your ass, his cock already buried deep within your entrance. Your entire body was covered with hickies and bite marks, clustered around your neck and thighs “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you,” he says, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips. “... they need to know that you’re mine... don’t you agree?”

You sure, _sure_ did.


	52. william x reader

It wasn’t always that William Vangeance, captain of the Golden Dawn, got a moment to himself. His squad was the very best, and he had to be alert and ready to move at any time. Now, however, all of his attention was on you. Every ounce of it.

“William, that tickles!” you giggled as he traced his lips over your heck. You were securely seated on his lap in his office as he peppered your skin with kisses. With nothing more than a chuckle, he raised his face back to yours to look you in the eyes through his mask. “You like it though, don’t you?”

You nodded eagerly, leaning in to kiss him again. He slipped his tongue in, fighting for dominance briefly before he took over. You whined slightly as his hands drifted over your body, the moment becoming heated when-

“CAPTAIN!”

The door slams open and the two of you jump out of your skin as Klaus, Mimosa, and Yuno storm in. The trio freezes when they catch sight of you two. “Eek!” Mimosa blushes and runs away. Yuno sighs. “You can’t be serious.”

Klaus is mortified. “Oh my god! We’ll be back later!” Without another word, he grabs Yuno’s arm and drags him out, slamming the door closed behind them.

William is blushing, as are you, but he smiles again after a moment. “Good grief... talk about bad timing.”

You raised an eyebrow. “That’s it, then?”

He shook his head, his eyes glinting. “No, no... we’re only just getting started.”


	53. luck x reader (nsfw hc)

  * He brings competition into every aspect of his life, and sex is no different
  * A big switch, always excited to give or receive either way
  * Kind of inexperienced so he has to remind himself to focus on his partner's pleasure as well
  * Big wrestling kink. Loves to fight for dominance in that way
  * Many of his sparring sessions with his s/o become sexually charged by the end.
  * Very frank about his love life if asked
  * Not above shocking his s/o in bed, just to keep things exciting.




	54. fuegoleon x reader (nsfw hc)

D- Dirty Secret

> Everyone expects him to be serious all the time, so he actually ends up being really goofy in bed. He likes to tickle you, tease you, make really strange sounds with his mouth... it’s adorable.

F- Favorite Position

> Cowgirl and missionary

K- Kink

> Biting, breeding, praise (he’s the one doing the praising)

M- Motivation

> Nothing gets him going like a long day of teasing. Wear something revealing in the morning and he’ll be imagining ripping it off of you all day... if he can wait that long, that is ;)

N- No

> Anything uncleanly. Also, he really doesn’t like pulling your hair? He doesn’t mind if you do it to him, though.


	55. fuegoleon x reader

A- Activities

> He spends so much time being in charge and yelling at people, so he enjoys quiet activities that let him unwind. He’s most content when curled up with his s/o in the library, both reading the same book. Hot cocoa too

C- Comfort

> He’s a beast when it comes to inspirational speeches, and always knows what to say to make his s/o feel better. Paired with a warm hug, you couldn’t ask for better.

L- Love confession

> He’s fairly blunt about it, setting aside a time to be alone and lay out everything he’s feeling and to let you talk about your own feelings. Always prepared for a worst case scenario and has a quick exit planned if needed.


	56. Fuegoleon x reader + Mereoleona x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fueggy and Mereo with s/o that’s naive/likes to see the best in ppl?

Fuegoleon

  * Constantly feels the need to protect them
  * They’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and the one dose of innocence he has in his crazy life
  * He loves coming home to them after a battle, there’s something about their presence that just calms him immensely.
  * Worries about them when he’s away
  * When they’re together, Fueggy is always by their side, trying to keep them away from any dangers that they could walk into.



Mereoleona

  * At first she see’s their optimism as a weakness
  * There’s no reason to assume the best of someone, especially when that person is an enemy
  * Yet, they do it anyway, and Mereo is somehow intrigued.
  * She wants to be more like them
  * Asks them for advice all the time on long walks in the woods
  * Isn’t afraid to let them get into trouble, because then she can swoop in and save them from the mess they’re in.




	57. julius x reader (nsfw hc)

D- Dirty Secret

Oh boy... he probably has many. The biggest one, though, is how much he loves using his magic in the bedroom. He knows he's the most powerful mage in the kingdom, and isn't afraid to show his s/o the range of his... talents. His favorite is using time reversal magic to edge you out of an orgasm, or better... "recharging" himself so the fun doesn't have to stop. ;)

N- No

Julius will try anything once, and he learned that he really didn't like knife/fire play. He hates the thought of actually hurting his s/o, even if they like it. He becomes a guilty mess and has to take a break.

R- Risk

Risk is his middle name. Julius "risk" Novachrono. In all seriousness, though, he'll try everything at least once, just to see if he likes it. One thing he KNOWS he likes though is almost getting caught, so his s/o better be prepared for a lot of "wait Marx said he'd be back in 2 minutes" sex.

V- Volume

This man is insane. If he's fucking in his bedroom, he's silent. If he's fucking in some closet right next to some nobles, he's going to be a moaning mess. Like I said before, he likes the risk, but it's not clear whether this trend is intentional or not.

Y- Yearning

Always. 24/7. Unless he's having a particular stressful day where something really heavy is weighing down his thoughts, he's looking forward to leaving work and having some time alone with his s/o. Sometimes he'll get so needy that he has to take a "bathroom break" from work and track down his s/o, wherever they may be.


	58. william x reader (nsfw hc)

B- Body Part

> He has a thing for collar bones... and he’s not sure why. There’s something delicate about it, so he loves to trace his fingers or lips down the ridge.

C- Cum

> A normal amount... his orgasms last a really long time, though

F- Favorite Position

> Spooning. He loves to wrap his arm around his s/o from behind, almost protectively, so he can feel every move they make when he’s inside them.

V- Volume

> A quiet guy... doesn’t get any louder than a couple of grunts, but isn’t above letting out a soft moan when it feels really good

Y- Yearning

> He’s a busy man with a lot on his mind, but if given a moment to himself, he’ll start to yearn for the company of his s/o and their warm body.


	59. vanessa x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: vanessa with a super serious s/o?

  * She and her s/o are like the ying and yang, perfect opposites
  * S/o has to mother her a little, pulling alcohol away before Vanessa can drink herself to death
  * “Pleeeeease... just one morrreee”
  * “Absolutely not?”
  * “Oh? But there’s enough for two of us... you can join me~~”
  * ... *flustered sounds*
  * As serious as they are, her s/o is really bad at flirting and gets flustered just being complimented
  * They go together great in battle, though, with Vanessa’s quick reactions and s/o’s calm nerves making them a powerhouse
  * Vanessa will intentionally act up in order to get a scolding from s/o. She likes it a lot. “You know, you’re so cute when you get mad~”
  * ...*flustered sounds*




	60. William x reader + Nozel x reader + Fuegoleon x reader + Mereoleona x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: How would William, Nozel and the Vermilions(Mereo+Fuego) react to their s/o being sad about a small pet dying?

William

  * Definitely the best at comforting on this list
  * Takes the time to let you cry it out without diminishing your grief (he’d never say anything like “it’s just a fish” or something)
  * Finally talks to you about it, telling you how good you took care of it and it’s definitely thankful that you were it’s owner
  * Reminds you that you poured your heart out into it, and gave it the best life it could ever ask for



Nozel

  * Not sure how to react at first tbh
  * He’s bad with emotions in general, but remembers how he felt when his pet bird died when he was a kid
  * Tries to distract you from the pain by taking you out to eat, and buying you things
  * Doesn’t take you to pet stores. Too soon.
  * When the subject does come around, he explains how sorry he is to see you grieving like this, and asks point blank what he can do to make it better



Fuegoleon

  * Gives you a long speech about the cycle of life and whatnot. It doesn’t really hit home and he realizes that
  * Asks you questions to make you think of all the good times you had with your pet
  * Even if it’s a bit sad, you still shared those special, happy days with them
  * Will whisk you away on a mission or adventure to distract you
  * Brings you to his estate so you can play with the lion cubs (yes, they keep lions on their estate. It’s in the anime)
  * Always there to provide strong, silent support



Mereoleona

  * Ngl probably comes over the next day with a replacement pet
  * You have to explain to her that it’s a little... too soon for that
  * Doesn’t understand why you’re getting so worked up over it. Small animals don’t live too long after all, why didn’t you expect it?
  * However, before she says any of this, she catches herself and reminds herself that it’s not the pet itself you’re mourning, but the bond you shared with it
  * Offers to help you bury it in a really nice spot out in the woods. She knows where all the great views are
  * Does her best to keep your mind off of the matter entirely, but she also understands that it’s healthy to go through all 5 states of grief. 




	61. Henry Legolant x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I pleaaaase request Henry Legolant and his Fem! S/O (plz married!) Just cuddling in his bed (super fluffy!) , since it takes a lot put of him to walk around the ?House? / ?building? ! But then it gets a TAD spicy at the end! Please and thank you 😚😚🤗🤗

Not many of the Black Bulls knew their way around their own base, but you were the exception. You memorized every twist and turn, so you could always locate your husband’s room even after the place had rearranged itself.

“Darling? Is something wrong?” He sat up in bed as you suddenly appeared beside him, crawling against his body. “You shouldn’t stay too long... I don’t want to-”

“It’s okay,” you replied with a smile. “I don’t mind... you’re my husband, after all. I can’t leave you alone all the time.”

“Ah... well, in that case...” The white-haired man wrapped his arms around you and brought you closer to his chest. You curled up in his grasp. “Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

“Of course!” You smiled and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. Well, it was supposed to be a peck... it quickly turned into something much more heated and passionate. Finally, he breathlessly pulled back to look down at your face.

“Maybe... we should stay up just a little longer...”

Sounds good to you. ;)


	62. drunk julius hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ok i only recently learned that Julius is canonically the best (tied in 1st with the Witch Queen) at handling liquor. despite this, can we get some shit-faced Julius headcanons please and thank you

  * Like you said, Julius is the best at handling his liquor, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t has his limit
  * It takes a LONG time to get to that point, though, and it’s only really happened once back when he was captain
  * He took Yami and William out for drinks as a special treat and somehow got involved in a drinking contest
  * Yami egged him on, telling him to surpass his limits and whatnot. He sure, SURE did
  * At first, he was just kind of in a daze. Then it kicked in.
  * Blacked-out Julius is just regular Julius cranked up to the max. He’s hyper, loud, and talks so fast that you can’t tell what he’s saying
  * Everything someone says to him becomes the funniest thing he’s ever heard
  * If this wasn’t embarrassing enough, if anyone so much as _whistles,_ this man is going to start dancing
  * Yami and William had to drag him home after he starts flirting though. That’s a little too much for them to handle
  * Somehow wakes up the next morning with no sign of a hangover. Doesn’t remember the previous night at all, though.




	63. nozel x reader (nsfw)

Nozel wasn’t usually the romantic type, but tonight he wanted to shower you in it. He was in a much softer mood, but that didn’t mean that you could get away with pressing his buttons.

You whimpered as his mouth brushed over the skin of your thighs, skillfully leaving many marks in his wake. He sat up a bit to admire his work. **“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”** He pulled you closer to him by the hips. “This way... if you wear a skirt that short again, everyone’s going to see what I did to you.”

His teasing caused you to squirm a bit in his grasp. With a low growl, he pinned you down and kissed you forcefully before pulling back to pepper your face with soft kisses. “I want to treat you tonight,” he whispered against your skin tenderly. “Make you feel so good... but,” his expression hardened and you got a chill from the way he looked at you.

“If you’re going to act like a little brat then I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”

With that, he leaned back in, pressing himself into you. For once, you decided to let him do what he wanted... and let yourself get lost in his arms.


	64. Rhya x reader

Even within his frequent naps, Rhya couldn’t seem to get her off of his mind. She was just so cute, so kind, so... _good._ Rhya didn’t consider himself any of those things, which is why he was always surprised when she said hello, or gave him a hug, or even just glanced his way. _I don’t even deserve to be near her... yet she considers me a friend? Sometimes the kindest people really are the strangest, huh?_

In his dream tonight, she was curled up next to him, warm in his arms. _“Rhya...”_ she whispered, his name sounding better than it ever had before.

“...Rhya?”

He blinked, and realized that it wasn’t a dream. He was laying down in his own bed for the night, but she was there too, looking down at him. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Rhya quickly sat up to look at her, blinking the sleep from his eyes. She looked extra beautiful in the moonlight, shining on her soft-looking skin.

She looked nervous, avoiding his eyes. “I... I had a nightmare...” she finally answered. “You’re the only one around, so... can I sleep here with you?” Suddenly, she covered her face, embarrassed. “I mean! No, of course not! That was stupid, excuse me-”

She turned to leave, but was stopped when Rhya gently grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see him smiling drowsily up at her. “...come on, climb in.”

With a grateful smile, she crawled in under the covers and cuddled up against his chest. It took everything Rhya had in him to keep from squealing with joy. _Look at this! She’s here in my bed! In my arms!_ He reminded himself not to get excited, maybe this was just a platonic thing.

“You know... Rhya...” Her voice was still soft, but had a strange... tension to it now? He looked down to see her gazing up at him with her beautiful eyes. “...I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time...”

“Hmm?” Rhya couldn’t believe his ears. “Ah, shucks... Y-you have?”

She nodded, and he suddenly became aware of her hand sliding up his chest. “Yeah... what about you?”

Slowly, his face relaxed into a grin as he let his hands drift around her waist, feeling the little bit of skin exposed under the hem of her shirt. “...take a guess.”

She didn’t have to. They both leaned in and met in a passionate kiss, well, as passionate as two sleepy people could manage.


	65. Captain Julius x reader (nsfw)

You both trusted and loved your captain, but tonight you were sure he had lost his mind completely. The squad was out on a mission and had to camp out on the outskirts of a village for the night. Julius was supposed to be on watch but decided that crawling into your tent was a much better idea.

“T-this is such a bad idea,” you whispered desperately, squirming in his grasp as he smothered your face and neck with kisses. Any move to escape was barred by his body, looming over you in the cramped space. He had already managed to rid you of your pants and was exploring you with his fingers.

“You think so?” he asked, keeping his voice low. Everyone was supposed to be asleep right now but you were still worried about it. “...your body seems to have other ideas.”

It was true... the risk of this situation was admittedly really, really hot, especially when he finally unzips his own pants, wasting no time in pushing inside you. His hand tangled in your hair, tightening slightly with each shallow thrust. It started to feel really good, and you couldn’t help but let out a desperate whine as you bucked up against him. “If you keep moaning like that, you’re going to wake everyone else up,” he scolded lightly, but you could feel his smirk against your skin.

At this point... you didn’t care. You just _wanted_ him.


	66. fuegoleon x reader

You hummed brightly to yourself as you made your way up the stairs. You were looking forward to taking a nap after all the work that had to be done in the morning, but you weren’t going to get to sleep for a little while longer. You opened the door to your room and were surprised to see your fiance Fuegoleon. “Hello?”

The serious man was startled by the intrusion and stood up quickly. “Oh! You’re back already...” You looked at him, seeing that he was emptying one of your drawers into a box. “Umm...is that my underwear your holding in your hand?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. Fuegoleon quickly dropped the garment, his face turning as red as his hair. “It’s not what you think!”

You giggled and tackled him in a playful hug. “Pervert!” you exclaimed teasingly before stepping back. “Really though... what are you doing?”

Fuegoleon cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well... I know our wedding is coming up soon, and we had talked about moving in together recently so...” Your eyes widened a bit as he spoke. “...I thought I would get ahead on your packing so you could move in tonight... if that’s okay!” He turned away, embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have jumped the gun, I’m sorry-”

You cut him off with a kiss to his lips, which he reciprocated after a moment of stunned silence. You were both smiling when you finally pulled back. “...of course! This was a great idea, Fueggy...” He blushed at the nickname. “Come on, I’ll help!”


	67. nozel x reader (nsfw)

Nozel was very aware of the power, influence, and intimidation that he held as both a royal and a magic knights captain, and he knew exactly how to use that power to make you unravel under him.

“Please, Nozel,” you whined, wiggling around as he secured your bound hands to the headboard of your bed. “Stop teasing me!”

“You’re in no position to be demanding anything,” he shot back coldly, the ice in his words making you shiver pleasantly. “I’m not giving you anything, not until you properly beg for it.”

You pouted cutely, deciding that you weren’t going to give him what he wanted, not just yet. He reached down to caress your heated core, but you squeezed your thighs together to halt his movements. With a low growl, he grabbed your hips and flipped you over on your stomach. Your heart jolted as you felt his hand caress your ass. “W-wait, Nozel, I’m sorry! You can-”

“Don’t worry,” he cut you off, his words dripping with want. He pulled his hand back before bringing it down on your ass, spurring a moan from your throat. “I’ll be sure to take my sweet time punishing you.”


	68. yami x reader (nsfw)

"...y-yami..."

You always imagined the muscular, rugged man at times like these. His strong arms holding you down, his skilled mouth working tirelessly on your sensitive parts... ugh! Just thinking about him made you wet. You couldn't stand it anymore. He was out on a mission, leaving you alone in your shared room to take care of your problem yourself.

Another moan left your lips as you arched your back into your own hand, desperately chasing that sweet release.

"More... Yami..." You whined, feeling your climax coming. Finally, you came, letting your mouth fall open in a silent cry as pleasure overtook you.

"...you called?"

You looked up in shock, still flushed from the orgasm, to see none other than Yami standing there, smirking at you. When did he enter?! You didn't even hear him. You blush and try to cover yourself, but Yami gently yanks the covers off of your body. "Why fantasize when you got the real deal standing right here?"


End file.
